Anna ni Issho Datta no ni
is the first ending of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The song was sung by See-Saw. Track Listing #Anna ni Issho Datta no ni (あんなに一緒だったのに Although We Were Always Together) #Tsuki Hitotsu (月ひとつ One Moon) #Anna ni Issho Datta no ni (karaoke) #Tsuki Hitotsu (karaoke) Lyrics Romaji= anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou anna ni issho datta no ni kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne anna ni issho datta no ni fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni kokoro wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru? sono hitomi ga mayowanu you ni anna ni issho datta no ni kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo |-| Kanji= あんなに一緒だったのに 夕暮れはもう違う色 ありふれた優しさは君を遠ざけるだけ 冷たく切り捨てた心は彷徨うばかり そんな格好悪さが生きるということなら 寒空の下 目を閉じていよう あんなに一緒だったのに 言葉ひとつ通らない 加速していく背中に今は あんなに一緒だったのに 夕暮れはもう違う色 せめてこの月明かりの下で 静かな眠りを 運命とうまく付き合って行くならきっと 悲しいとか寂しいなんて言ってられない 何度もつながった言葉を無力にしても 退屈な夜を潰したいんだね あんなに一緒だったのに ふぞろいな二人に今 たどりつける場所など無いんだ あんなに一緒だったのに 初めて会う横顔に 不思議なくらいに魅せられてる 戸惑うくらいに 心はどこにいる? どこに吹かれている? その瞳が迷わぬように あんなに一緒だったのに 言葉ひとつ通らない 動き始めた君の情熱 あんなに一緒だったのに 夕暮れはもう違う色 せめてこの月明かりの下で 静かな眠りを |-| English= We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now. The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us. Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst. If this awkwardness is what it's like to live, we shall close our eyes under the cold sky. kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo Even though we were so close together, We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances. Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now. Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible. If you are going to cope with fate, you can't go on saying you are sad or lonely. Even if it means to break the links of words we have made together, you would still want to say goodbye to the dull nights. fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni Even though they were so close together, the unmatched couple have no place they can reach. Even though we were so close together, in a glimpse of your new face, I am fascinated, almost as though it is strange, almost enough that I would feel uneasiness. Where lye our hearts? Where are we drifting off to? So that our eyes do not become lost. kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo Even though we were so close together, We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances. Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now. Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible. Videos External Links *https://www.animelyrics.com/anime/gundamseed/annaniishoudatta.htm Category:Endings